


Easy Job

by HikariMat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal Sex, Assassins & Hitmen, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Halloween, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMat/pseuds/HikariMat
Summary: Sanji was a hit man hired to kill the mob boss Don Zoroscia.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	Easy Job

His new victim was the mob boss. Don Zoroscia. It wasn't just the name of the guy that was stupid, his face was even more so. He’s the typical easy prey that Sanji, with all his years of murder experience, could handle in seconds. He had been hired by a rival family that planned the death of that man in order to obtain more power easily and Sanji was the most suitable person for the job. It should be an easy, quick and silent death.

He approached without difficulty, wearing a wig and dress as a disguise and makeup that took hours to be done to look as natural as possible. It was sad to have to shave his legs and the beard he loved so much, but he’d do anything for a job.

For the past few weeks, he had always been watching that asshole in the bar, drinking like there was no tomorrow, like he couldn't even taste the bitterness of the booze drinking as fast as he did. The man was just a drunkard who inherited the position, an idiot like that certainly couldn't handle the mafia by himself.

But maybe Sanji misjudged him. The mobster’s guard was always high, constantly alert. There was no way to approach someone like that. That guy didn't even trust his partners, so for Sanji to think he would have any chance to deceive him? As if.

Or maybe… he was wrong about that too. He saw the strong man walking towards him, for the first time going somewhere other than usual. Sanji was as subtle as he could, it was impossible for anyone to have noticed that he’d been watching that person for so long, he had his methods of being discreet.

He imagined that Zoroscia was going to the bathroom or anywhere else _but_ specifically towards him. He felt the muscled body grabbing his from behind, pinning him with his thighs shamelessly. Sanji hated him immediately, a woman shouldn't be treated that way!

“How much do you charge?” When Sanji thought it couldn't get any worse, he heard that voice thick with lust in his ear, causing goosebumps all over his sensitive body. Damn, it should be illegal for an imbecile like that to be that hot. He was just a stupid ogre, Sanji needed to control himself and focus on the mission.

So Sanji answered nothing. He just wrapped his hands around his thick neck and took his lips in a deep, intense kiss. The tongues devoured themselves hungry and they seemed to fight for space and command more than any kiss the blonde had ever experienced.

The guy didn't look patient at all. Sanji already felt one big hand get inside his tight dress, eagerly touching his thick thigh and squeezing it possessively, as if he were the man's property. Definitely the worst kind of person, the type Sanji hated the most. However, the blonde would never finish his mission among so many people. From the beginning, his goal was to corner him while he was alone and execute him in a second, painless, without even letting him notice what had happened.

Then, he pulled the man into the room and when Sanji was thrown violently against the closed door, he moaned and before he could reach the weapon hidden in his panties, Zoroscia held both hands above his body and Sanji surrendered himself completely, wrapping his legs around the muscled body, pulling it forward and gluing their bodies even more. He could easily feel the hard erection in through the man’s pants, and it took him seconds to kneel and suck hard at it.

The strong hand tightly clutched his head so desperately that it seemed like he would break it into pieces. The guy buried his cock in Sanji’s throat without caring whether he could take it, but of course this wasn’t at all the first time Sanji’s done such a thing before killing his prey.

It was the best option, during orgasm they usually let their guard down completely and he finished his mission. One hand clasped the mobster’s muscular ass and the other held firmly in the weapon already unlocked. One light movement was enough and that asshole's reign would end.

Zoroscia came deep in his throat, even closing his eyes when he filled him with such desire. The strong hand ended up pulling out the long wig that Sanji wore and that was the perfect time for the execution. He’d draw the gun and was ready to blow that shitty mobster's brains out, and he should have done that already, but he got lost watching the beautiful expression of pleasure he had on his stupid face. Sanji wanted more, just a little more.

He was so focused on the desire that it took him a long time to notice the wig stuck in the green haired man’s hand. He should have worried about that situation, but he felt an absurd tranquility when he noticed the man simply throwing the accessory away and wrapping his waist around to throw his lithe body on the bed.

“You would have managed to seduce me much more easily without that ugly thing.” Don Zoroscia said and once again Sanji's whole body shivered. He groaned slyly and linked the mobster’s larger body against his own again, rubbing his erection against Zoroscia’s thigh and increasingly releasing the most indecent noises. “I gave up on waiting, you know.”

The mafia boss whispered in his ear and Sanji was more and more out of his mind by the second. It was exciting, delicious. The hoarse voice left him high up in the clouds, verging on an orgasm. He barely understood those words, his mind didn't work anymore.

“I waited for so many weeks and you just watched me...” Violently, Zoroscia tore the blonde's dress, showing the slim figure at his mercy. Beautiful as he’d imagined. The panties were too bulky and he took his hand directly to the spot, feeling the blonde tremble in his arms. “Are you a coward?”

The mobster removed the gun stuck in his panties and lowered it to his knees, leaving the hit man exposed just for him. Sanji no longer seemed to have a functioning brain and just pulled the man and kissed him again, but the Zoroscia didn’t allow him to enjoy his lips for long and quickly broke the kiss and went down to Sanji’s pink nipples, teasing them with his tongue.

Sanji's expression was one of someone who was begging taken and Zoroscia wouldn't deny that pleasure. When penetrating him, Zoroscia held his nape’s golden threads and when Sanji made his head fall back, the mobster’s protruding fangs enlarged and he nailed them in the white and immaculate neck, taking that human as his prey, possession. And unlike any normal human reaction, the blonde simply clung more tightly to his body, while moving his body foward against his and groaning in despair.

“More, more, more...” Sanji was almost shouting. The veins in the pale neck were drained little by little, and the blonde, even though he understood his situation well, didn’t seem to mind at all being taken by a vampire. What a peculiar human.

While burying himself in the smaller body, Zoroscia sucked as much blood as was allowed. That human was too interesting to just kill, so he just left him weak and almost unconscious. The blonde looked maddened with pleasure at his orgasm and completely ruined the mob boss’ clothes, caring little about the consequences.

Sanji was the first to lose consciousness and it only took Zoroscia a few more seconds to finish in his ass, marking his insides as his own, then falling into bed and sleeping beside the blonde, completely exhausted.

When Sanji woke up, he saw the tanned body lying on the bed and with his guard so low that it was irritating. He reached for his gun and aimed it at the other's forehead, feeling his hands trembling as he did so. The night was incredible and had even confirmed his suspicions that the green haired man was a damn vampire, losing such a man to death would be a waste. But he also couldn't leave him alive, if he did, if he returned without that man's head, he would have to give his own head in return. What choice did he have?

The hired assassin touched the marks on his own neck, noting that there were only two little holes to remember. The place was warm, as if the vampire’s mouth still sucked it hungry. He felt so good about having his mouth there, taking Sanji with so much desire. He never felt that way and his stupid heart was pounding more than it should have. He was just a hot body and incredible sex, nothing more, he knew what he should do.

“Are you going to run away like a coward?” He heard a sleepy voice ask and the green haired man opened his eyes, startling the blonde who stared at him while he gathered his belongings and returned to dress in that stupid disguise.

“Do you read minds or something?” Sanji replied flashing a sarcastic smile.

“Perhaps. You'll have to stay to find out.” That man was, without a doubt, the most arrogant person he had ever crossed paths with in his life. Stupid, imbecile and a complete ogre. It should be forbidden for someone with these characteristics to be so irresistibly hot.

“If I go back I’m gonna have to give my head in exchange for yours. Even an idiot like you can understand that my only chance is to run away.”

“Coward.” That statement made a vein throb on Sanji's forehead and he was seething with hatred.

“Think whatever what you want.” Sanji shrugged, trying not to get carried away by the obvious teasing, even though he had clearly fallen for it.

As he was walking towards the door, he felt his arm being pulled hard and he dropped to the floor. His hands were clamped over his head again, the heavy body pressing into his and a confused expression inhabited his masculine features.

“I marked you as my prey, why isn't it working?” Zoroscia said clearly irritated and biting his neck again, injecting once more the vampire poison that would leave any human at his mercy, even though he had never actually tried to do that before.

When he finished, he saw the blonde's rosy cheeks and realized it was too late for him to run away either. Perhaps the spell was effective only on the sorcerer. “Damn it...”

Sanji didn't understand anything, nor did he try to escape. That guy was a mob idiot; Sanji didn't expect him to be right in the head anyway. He was not afraid, after more than twenty years of being beaten by Judge, even if the skin on his neck was ripped off, he still wouldn’t be scared, nothing compared to the fear of returning home without having completed the missions that he was forced to accomplish since he was a child.

He felt his hands getting freed and he could just push that ogre, as he could from the beginning, but Sanji did nothing and just stared at his face. He reached up and pulled him to his own lips, kissing him much more calmly and with less lust than he had the night before.

“I’ll protect you...” He heard that deep voice sound strangely gentle and he was too smart not to notice that the vampire could actually read his mind, it was strange and invasive, but it didn't make him angry. “Stay here that no one else will lay a finger on you.”

Zoroscia conveyed confidence in his words, making sure that he would never let anyone get close to Sanji and that made him smile. It was a clear illusion, something Sanji knew would be impossible to last.

But, before he noticed, he was already nodding his head and showing the most beautiful smile that mobster vampire’d ever seen, making Zoroscia think that perhaps that’s how the sunshine he could never stare at felt like.


End file.
